


69

by LoveNLols



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69, Brotherly Love, Crack, Humour, M/M, Oral Sex, Sass, Teacher Loki, Thor is still learning about Midgard, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNLols/pseuds/LoveNLols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory.  A short smutty, slightly crack-filled Thorki story for my tumblr follower number getting up to 69...involving 69 with our favourite Norse Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69

***

"I do not understand, man of iron, why is there so much amusement over the number 69?"   Thor had mentioned during one of their fights that he had counted exactly sixty nine minions that Loki had released upon New York to cause mischief and mayhem.  Well, that wasn’t exactly how he’d said it.  What he’d said was that "We must engage sixty-nine with my brother!" and Tony had nearly fallen out of the sky laughing inside his helmet.  Clint had sniggered over the intercom, and even though Steve told them to keep it professional, Thor could hear the inflection of amusement in his voice.  It seemed as though Captain America had finally surpassed Thor in recognizing Midgardian culture.  

They’d won the fight, or rather, Loki had disappeared once his minions were cut down to size.  Fury had given them their debriefing and they were packing up to go home.  Thor was still confused at everyone’s merriment, and even though Natasha had wisely told him to just let it go - he could not.  He was curious, and frustrated at not knowing more of Midgardian culture.

"Thor…" Tony clapped a hand on Thor’s bicep, since reaching his shoulder was a little more difficult.  "When two people love each other very, very much-"  
  
“NO.  You are NOT giving him the birds and the bees talk on the helicarrier.  End of story.”

"Steve, no one even calls it that anymore.  I think our friend deserves to know all the finer points of sex education on earth.  I’m sure Jane will appreciate it."  Tony waggled his eyebrows at Thor and quickly found himself with a smack upside the head from Captain America.  
  
“At least wait until we’re OFF the helicarrier so the rest of the team doesn’t have to hear it.”

Tony Stark, being Tony Stark, rolled his eyes and elbowed Thor in the side gently. “I’ll send you visuals.” he grinned.  
  
**  
  
Later that night, Thor was about to open the attachment on the e-mail from Tony that was labelled ‘visuals_hinthint_winkwink’. The subject of the e-mail was ‘Visual Aids for 69’. Then his computer’s power died and he grumbled.  He checked to see if it was plugged in this time, as he was sheepish when Tony had fixed the problem by just inserting the cord back in.  The cord was just fine.  The power reset button wasn’t working.  Thor frowned, blue eyes glaring at the black computer screen, then stopping as the reflection of his brother stared back at him.  
  
Thor turned around, heart pounding.  Partially because it was always heart-wrenching to see his brother when he knew Loki would only taunt and leave him, and partially because if he’d opened the visuals folder…well, Thor was fully aware there was some rather sexual content in there.  Having Loki creep up on him while he was perusing such material would be highly mortifying. 

“Brother-“

“Thor I am not your brother, must we go over this every time we meet.”  Loki looked at his fingernails, smirk appearing on his face.  “It seems you’ve finally managed to manipulate some technology without breaking it in your meaty fists.”  
  
“What do you want Loki?”  
  
“What do I want?  Oh Thor…I’m bored.”  Loki drawled, walking into the room, twisting his wrists, his armour dissolving into mist, leaving him in a simple, comfortable pair of slacks.  “Your cheery band of do-gooders is skilled, I’ll admit, but I grow weary of the too-familiar company.  Are there not other forces equipped to battle with me? …don’t answer that Thor, that was rhetorical.”  Thor watched, confused, as Loki flopped onto his bed and looked up at him.  “Bored Thor, that is what I am.”  
  
“You’ve said as much.”  Thor replied, watching as the computer hummed back to life. 

/Mr. Stark advises everyone that there was a power surge, and that some of your devices may have temporarily shut down to protect themselves.  We are now booting back up the affected electronics./

“Thank you Jarvis.”  Thor chuckled at the confused look on Loki’s face.  
  
“Where is that entity?”  
  
“Oh that’s Jarvis.  He lives in the whole tower.”  Thor explained, watching as Loki went from confused to frustrated.  “He lives?  Where is his essence, his body?”  
  
“Well he doesn’t…live.  He’s artificial…Tony made him.” Thor explained, but by the time he’d finished, Loki was in his computer chair and looking at his emails.

“Visual aids for 69?  Oh THOR.”  Loki laughed.  “Thor surely you have been on Midgard long enough know that you would know of this.”  Loki’s smile grew as Thor’s hangdog pout explained everything.  “Visual aids won’t truly help you understand.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Of course not.  The best way to absorb culture in Midgard is to immerse yourself in it, experience it, engage with it, not just view it from a distance.” Loki murmured.  “I suppose it couldn’t hurt take a wee peek….”

“NO.” Thor bellowed, his hand slamming down on Loki’s, which in turn applied enough force to crush the mouse under his brother’s palm.  
  
“Stark won’t like you breaking all his things.” Loki chuckled.  “Well it seems you’re insistent on learning the proper way then, if you’re not keen on the visuals.” He purred.  Thor didn’t like that look in his brother’s eyes.  It promised mischief, the type that would usually land Thor in messy situations, sticky circumstances which were not easily navigated out of.    
  
“What are you proposing?” Thor asked, calling Mjolnir to his hand just in case.  
  
“Oh you won’t be needing that.” Loki said, taking off his pants.  
  
“By the Norns’ tits, what is going on in your head?”  Thor asked, taking a moment to admire his brother’s long, limber legs that slid up to creamy thighs and a rather impressive manhood.  
  
“Don’t you want to know what sixty-nine is?” Loki purred.  And well yes, Thor did want to know what it was.  He just had issues figuring out what it was…with Loki. 

Funny how those issues faded away and were completely impossible to recall once Loki threw him onto the mattress and straddled his chest so Thor had a perfect view of his slender back and firm ass.  There were issues, there were definitely so many issues, but those were issues Thor’s cock didn’t really care about, and so they were temporarily nonexistent.

“Let’s see if you’re a less insufferable pupil than I remember.” Loki murmured, leaning down and ghosting his nose and cheeks over Thor’s balls.  The thunder god groaned quietly, his hands busying themselves with getting a handful each of Loki’s generously creamy thighs.  
  
“Your basic instincts are good Thor.”  Thor pinched Loki hard, knowing his brother was mocking him.  “Ahh-bastard.”  Loki panted, sliding his lower half back so that his cock was dangling above Thor’s mouth, getting tickled by that golden beard.  “Suck it.”  
  
“What does sixty-nine have to do with this?”

“Shut up.” Loki shoved his cock into Thor’s mouth, smirking as the older Asgardian coughed on his length.  Oh, if he had only used this technique earlier, he could have had so much more peace and quiet and ooohhhh Thor knew how to use his tongue.  Loki almost mewled when Thor dragged his tongue from the base of his cock up to the tip and then sucked him down again.  He could practically feel Thor’s haughty assured victory smirk against his dick.  Not today – Thor could best him at many things…but even he had no chance against the famed silver tongue.  
  
Loki took Thor’s manhood to the hilt, letting the tip hit the back of his throat.  He could hear Thor’s muffled noises of pleasure and started to suck long and hard.  Thor had a heady taste, something raw and dirty and primal.  It made Loki want to devour him from head to toe.  He suckled on the sides of him, using his tongue against the vein on the underside of Thor’s cock.  

Many times Loki’s technique had Thor lose his ability to function, and he smacked him hard on the thigh. “Concentrate.” He hissed, and Thor dutifully sucked Loki back down and slurped at his length like a starved animal.  Loki shuddered and hid all his moans in the golden crotch he was servicing.  He also tried to hide the occasional whimper and squeak he made when Thor’s hands got extra friendly with his backside, groping and caressing the tender flesh.

Truth be told, this was not Thor’s first time in this position.  They just didn’t call it the 69 in Asgard.  The reason why finally hit him.  Loki’s cock slid out of his mouth with a trail of saliva attached.  “Ahh, the position when viewed from above looks like the numbers 6 and 9!  Though couldn’t it be 9 and 6, 96 as well?” Thor mused, earning him a frustrated roar and a slap in the face from Loki’s insistent cock.  He got the hint and took as much in his mouth as he could handle, swallowing around him.  Loki made a strangled noise of ecstasy and Thor doubled his efforts, trying his best not to be distracted by Loki’s wicked tongue work on the head of his member.

In the end, it was Loki who won the battle by inserting a surprise index finger in Thor’s ass, causing him to come instantly from shock and prostate stimulation.  Loki lapped at the fountain of semen as it gushed up and out, a wicked smirk on his face as Thor completely lost it with a stifled shout around Loki’s manhood.  Loki turned one hundred eighty degrees so he was face to face with Thor and he kissed him, pushing Thor’s own spend into his mouth with his tongue.  Thor groaned softly as his orgasm faded into afterglow.  He was a good man though, and did not leave his lovers (even the unexpected familial ones) without a means to an orgasm.  

He reached between the two of them and took Loki’s cock in his warm grip, pumping him hard and fast, watching as Loki bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“I think you want to scream for me.” he taunted, griping his cock just a little rougher, biting on Loki’s neck.  Evidently he was at least partially correct, as Loki gave a muffled shout into Thor’s shoulder and splashed them both with his hot come, the liquid spilling over both their heaving bodies.  There was a moment of panting and silence, and Thor kissed Loki, nipping his bottom lip with his teeth.  He would have kissed him again, but Loki shoved himself off of Thor and the bed, cleaning himself with a sweep of his magic, but not Thor.  
  
“You look better debauched.” was the only explanation Thor got before Loki disappeared in the blink of an eye.  Thor paused a moment to try and think things through.  The issues hadn’t come back yet, so he decided not to worry about it.  Oh, but there was one thing he could do.

Thor sat back on the chair in front of his computer and opened up the attachment, which proved that Loki was indeed correct about how Midgardians made use of the position.  He closed the picture of two blonde girls eating each other out and typed a reply to Tony.  
  
 _Asgard has been blessed with such a position for some millennia, but it has been nameless until know.  Thank you, Man of Iron, for bestowing the name of 6 and 9 upon such a fruitful activity._

***

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm convinced now that I can't write without it being a bit crack or giggle filled. That's okay. You can all have your sex with your laughs. *tap dances*


End file.
